Wide Future
by Danyhg
Summary: Another one of those fics revolving around DH's dancing scene. I felt inspired and wrote this, hope you like it :  One-shot.


**_I know, I should be working out on "Standing Loyal" but I couldn't help myself, I read too many DH fics today and since everyone else was doing it, I thought: why not me? Except mine does involve romance unlike many of them that just focus on friendship._**

**_I changed the song because Nick Cave's is more accurate for a friendship relationship than a romantic one but I still love that song (I mean, it's Nick!)._**

**_So I hope you guys like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the movie or "Melt With You" by Modern English_**

* * *

**Wide Future**

Sometimes Harry wondered if the world was a chessboard and there was some kind of entity moving the pieces as he thought it was better. The whole humanity, whether they were wizards or muggles, laying at his mercy… how convenient for him it seemed. If such entity existed, Harry felt that he would look precisely like Albus Dumbledore, always wise and mighty but never quite true to the ones that worshiped and followed him to the end of the line. But somehow, Harry had asked for the same from his friends, to follow him endlessly; he had done this unwillingly, but he had, there was no way to deny it. The difference was that Harry was true to them, he seriously knew nothing of what he had to do from now on.

The coldness of the air outside sent shivers down his spine and he trembled, this weather reminded him he was still alive and freezing, he had to get back on the tent. As he entered it, he heard the tune of a song on the radio, a muggle song he vaguely remembered hearing before, probably on the Dursley's house. He didn't stop to wonder how the radio had tuned a muggle station but he didn't care, he sat down on the floor which ironically was dead-cold too.

Harry turned and saw her, his breath cut on that very instant, he had never seen Hermione so sad. Maybe it was the locket hanging around her neck, maybe it was the radio playing that reminded her of _him_, maybe it was the fact that they had rarely spoken lately, it could be lots of things or the combination of them all. The only thing Harry was certain of was that he couldn't stand the sight of her like this, he was her best friend, he had to do something to cheer her up. But what could it be?

Then Harry thought of something, it was risky and unlike him but he was willing to take the risk, _for her_. With determination, he got up quickly and walked towards her. He tended a hand at her hoping, desperately hoping, that she would take it. Hermione looked up surprised but instinctively took it and holding Harry's hand he got to her feet too. He waited a moment to think and decided that this couldn't be done with that thing around her neck, so gently he took it out and put it on the floor with one hand, the other not leaving her hand.

He guided her to the center of the tent and with a look he let her know his intention. Hermione didn't understand what he wanted until that moment: he wanted to dance, Harry wanted to dance! The world must have gone mad, she thought, then she remembered that in fact it had. At times of madness and uncertainty, a dance couldn't hurt anybody. So, she obliged.

_Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world thrashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

The song wasn't quite slow but it had a nice calm tune and Harry liked it. He didn't know what he was doing, he started moving foolishly attempting to find his rhythm but frankly, when had he ever been a good dancer? Nevertheless, right now, he didn't care if he looked ridiculous; it was for the sake of Hermione. She couldn't help but laugh at his weird dance and letting go of everything else, she tried to follow his steps.

_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and  
It's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you_

They continue to dance happily, twirling around the place. Hermione was smiling wider than she had done for quite a time and more than everything, it was what made Harry feel happier than ever. He had stepped on her foot at least twice but she didn't seem to care, maybe he should have invited her to the Yule Ball; he was positive it would have been more enjoyable.

_Dream of better lives the kind which never hate  
(You should see why)  
Dropped in the state of imaginary grace  
(You should know better)  
I made a pilgrimage to save this human race  
(You should see why)  
Never comprehending a race that long gone by_

This time Harry brought Hermione closer to him and embraced her putting an arm around her back while they changed their dance to a more slow rhythm. Harry could now smell the scent coming from her hair, so sweet and warm, just like Hermione. Being this close to her was starting to make him feel dizzy; there was a feeling on his stomach that was similar to butterflies. It was as though the monster inside him was enjoying himself pretty much.

_(I'll stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(I'll stop the world)  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you_

Hermione had now buried her face on Harry's neck and her breathing running down his spine wasn't helping at all.

"My parents used to love this song", she said dreamily, "_Melt with you_. They used to dance to it all the time when they thought no one was watching", she giggled at this and Harry smiled, "but I was watching, I enjoyed seeing them so happily".

Harry felt guilty, her parents were gone too, just like his. He promised himself that when the war was over, he would help her look for her parents. Hermione tightened her arms around him and Harry couldn't help but bury his face on her hair .He never thought that from all girls, he would be standing here dancing with her and feeling strange things towards his best friend.

_The future's open wide_

That last line had left Harry wondering. _The future's open wide_. For any normal teenager, the future wouldn't seem very important, he had yet a long way to travel. But for Harry, who had his days pending down a thread, the future was uncertain. It would seem wise to make the best out of his present, wouldn't it? He had realized that he had been running in circles all the time, but more importantly, he had failed to see the girl before him properly. She was such a beautiful young woman and she was suffering for a man that didn't deserve her at all. Maybe Harry didn't deserve her either, but he was here, with her and he wasn't going to let that chance slip away.

_(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you_

The song ended fading away until it left nothing but silence. Hermione pulled back and looked at him, their faces mere inches away from the other. Harry dropped his gaze from her eyes to her lips and she followed his gaze now looking at his lips too, somehow expecting something to happen. The moment was lost when she turned her head indicating she was about to walk away. But Harry's reflexes drove him to hold her by the arm gently; he had seen it, that different sparkle on her eyes and he had to know, he had to know what it meant.

"No, Hermione, don't go", he said softly.

Hermione stopped on her tracks when she felt Harry's hand on her arm holding her back, "What is it, Harry?".

"Did you feel it?", he abruptly asked.

"Feel what?", she asked surprised.

Harry cleared his throat, "I-I did.", he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Harry, I don't understand-", Harry took her arm and turned her around to face him. He had a look of determination on his eyes, like when he had offered her hand before.

"This sudden urge to kiss you, right there while we were dancing", he said with more courage than what he truly felt. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry couldn't afford to let her speak, he was afraid his braveness would disappear.

"I know you felt it too. Your eyes – the look you gave me… you wanted me to kiss you".

Hermione couldn't bring herself to reply something, she couldn't deny that she had felt that way. "Your silence tells me I'm right", Harry said almost smiling.

Hermione shook her head repeatedly, "Ron-". Harry feared that he would come into the conversation but he was prepared. He stopped her motion by putting both of his hands on the sides of her head bringing her face closer to his.

"Ron, he's not here. He's gone, Hermione. He left us.", he sighed, "But I'm here, burning for you", he took her hands on his again and moved them to his chest. "And I'm not leaving you, Hermione".

Hermione could feel Harry's heartbeat through her hands and she felt an urge to cry her own heart out, "I'm not leaving you either", she said, "But this- it's way too complicated… I don't know if I can-".

"Don't say it", he interrupted her again, "I'm scared too. I don't know what's going to be of my life! But I'm sure of something. I want to be with you, not Ginny or any other girl, just you", he rested his head on hers, "So please don't give up on us", he pleaded.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so for once in her life, instead of using words to explain herselft, he took Harry's face on her hands and crashed their lips together kissing him with all the passion inside her she didn't even know it existed. Harry embraced her tightly and they continue to kiss. Yes, the future was uncertain but if they had each other, nothing could ever break them. They didn't need anything else to be happy because they had it all._ The future was open wide_.

* * *

_**So, how did it go? It took me hours to choose the right song because I wanted one from the 80s but I think Melt with you works pretty well. The only inconvenient was that the song was released on 83 and on the original plot I wanted Harry to have some kind of memory of his parents dancing to it (remember Lily was a muggleborn) but since they were killed on 81 there was no way of them getting to know it.**_

_**Helpfully, tomorrow I'll work on "Standing Loyal" next chapter. By the way, I finished my exams last Friday so now I'm relatively free to post more :)**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review**_


End file.
